The present invention relates more particularly to a control panel intended to be arranged in the passenger space of a motor vehicle, particularly on the dashboard, and which includes at least one control button in the form of a resistive key designed to control a determined function, for example to control the starting or stopping of the air-conditioning function.
The control panel includes a cover that is mounted on a support and which is provided with or configured to define at least one detection zone to form a control button. A force sensor is arranged between the cover and the support, and positioned behind the detection zone, so as to produce an electrical control signal when a user applies a sufficient pressing force to the detection zone.
To compensate for or avoid mechanical play or looseness between the force sensor and the detection zone, it is known to arrange a spacer, in the form of a plate of elastomeric material, between the force sensor and the cover to ensure under all circumstances the direct transmission of the tactile pressing force to the force sensor via the spacer. To this end, the spacer is mounted or arranged to be axially compressed between the force sensor and the cover.
To allow detection of the tactile pressing, it is necessary for the thickness of the cover in the detection zone to be relatively small so as to permit a slight elastic deformation of the cover towards the sensor during the tactile pressing. However, the mounting or arranging of the spacer to be in compression between the sensor and the cover tends to cause an outward deformation of the cover at the level of the spacer that detracts from the external appearance of the cover. Moreover, the distribution of the pressure over the spacer is not even, the greatest amount of pre-load or pressing generally occurring on the outer peripheral edge or perimeter of the spacer.
These disadvantages are particularly problematic in applications subject to large temperature variations, as in a motor vehicle, which can lead to a loss of pressure or pre-load on the spacer.